


Bitter Emotion

by YukariNefertari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukariNefertari/pseuds/YukariNefertari
Summary: Acidentalmente Draco Malfoy passa a perceber uma garota de longos e sedosos cabelos castanhos. Passa a notar seu olhar, seus trejeitos e sua mania por alimentos amargos.





	1. Capítulo Um

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoas! Esta é a minha terceira postagem aqui no AO3, mas eu possuo conta no FF.net também sob o mesmo nome! Essa fanfic foi finalizada em 2014 e é uma Long-fic de 26 capítulos! Espero que gostem!  
> Beijos e queijos,
> 
> Yukari Nefertari, random ficWritter

_*{Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger}*_

**_Bitter Emotion_ **

_ Capítulo Um _

O vapor desagradável pairava no ar da sala abafada de Poções; fazia calor. Os alunos, incomodados, queriam se afastar o máximo possível de seus caldeirões borbulhantes e volta e meia ajeitavam o nó de suas gravatas ou desabotoavam os primeiros botões de suas camisas ensopadas de suor.

Slughorn também parecia insatisfeito com o calor que fazia em sua sala nas masmorras da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e se sentava de modo desleixado em sua cadeira; uma mão apoiada em sua barriga enquanto a outra empunhava a varia que parecia enfeitiçar um flutuante leque florido que lhe abanava a testa empapada.

-Por Merlin... – resmungou Hermione Granger, resolvendo arrumar os cabelos cheios e cacheados num coque no topo de sua cabeça e deixando parte de seu pescoço a amostra atraindo alguns olhares masculinos em sua direção.

Ela agora começava a se tornar uma mulher atraente deixando aquela menina para trás; seus cabelos não mais eram desleixados e desarrumados, ao contrário, fazia parte de sua figura feminina, caindo-lhe pelos ombros quando soltos, dando um toque especial. Seu sorriso meigo, radiava uma beleza um pouco mais madura e seu corpo apresentava algumas curvas mais chamativas de seu amadurecimento.

Alheia aos pescoços que se espichavam atrás de si, a garota sentou-se entre Harry e Ron que a imitaram, agradecidos. Aproveitavam o tempo que a poção de cor lilás precisava ficar descansando em fogo baixo para se afastarem da chama e do vapor que já os enlouquecia. Harry ainda tentou puxar uma conversa, mas Hermiona sentia-se letárgica e visivelmente irritada. Apenas aquiesceu com rispidez e arregaçou as mangas das vestes sem perceber as sobrancelhas soerguidas que Ron mostrava ao amigo.

Ela ficou ali, mirando as chamas azuis lamberem o fundo do caldeirão como se dançassem num ritmo lento. O silêncio reinava nas masmorras já que nenhum aluno sentia a energia necessária para contar ou rir de alguma piada que em dias mais frescos seriam bem-vindas devido à monotonia de preparar uma poção onde havia longos tempos de espera para seu cozimento ideal.

Os olhos da menina pesaram e ela abanou a cabeça para afastar o sono que se aproximava cauteloso. Percebeu a cabeça vermelha de Ron pender pesadamente para trás, a boca aberta fazendo pequenos ruídos com a entrada e a saída de sua respiração enquanto Harry rabiscava coisas sem sentido uma página rasgada de pergaminho que observava atentamente através dos óculos de aro com o queixo apoiado na mesa grande de madeira.

-Já passou os trinta minutos? – quis saber se dirigindo para o amigo acordado que apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto apontava para a ampulheta depositada ali próxima.

Entediada e incomodada, resolveu por olhar em volta. Muitos alunos pareciam agora cochilar inocentemente enquanto esperavam a poção descansar; suas cabeças balançando perigosamente para o lado e vez ou outra se assustando por pensar que haviam perdido o ponto do cozimento. Um ronco súbito fez algumas cabeças se erguerem em alerta, mas ao perceberem que partira do próprio Slughorn, voltaram a se chocar com o tampo da mesa em suas frentes.

Hermione viu-se rindo baixinho da situação; parecia que alguém havia colocado uma poção sonífera nas garrafas de suco de abóbora do café da manhã. Os poucos que se encontravam acordados, pareciam extremamente tentados a se entregar àquela atmosfera acolhedora: calor e silêncio podiam produzir um excelente remédio para insônia, afinal. Voltou-se para Harry com o objetivo de se distrair da tentadora sonolência que lhe acometia, mas percebeu que ele também não resistira mais: seus olhos estavam fechados e sua mão ainda segurava a pena que escapava lentamente de seus dedos.

HGDMHGDM

Um último grão de areia caiu da ampulheta a sua frente, vendo isso, Draco Malfoy cutucou os ombros de Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini de maneira abrupta para que eles despertassem. Ele também estivera sonolento, mas lutara para não deixar seu corpo escorregar para frente rendido ao sono.

A poção fervente, brilhava vermelha e seu aroma agradável enchia os pulmões do garoto, confortando-o. Apagou o fogo e adicionou o acônito, tomando cuidado para mexer a poção no sentido anti-horário. Rapidamente, a poção começou a perder o brilho vermelho para se tornar levemente verde. As nós dos dedos de Malfoy tornavam-se cada vez mais brancas a medida que a sua mão suava e a enorme colher ameaçava escapar de seu punho. Sua testa também suava, e  _muito._  Alguns fios loiros de seu cabelo cuidadosamente penteado para trás, rebelaram-se na presença do forte vapor que ainda pairava sob o teto da sala, e grudavam-se ali em sua testa. Catou um pano de linho prateado no bolso de suas vestes e tomando cuidado que nenhuma gota de seu suor caísse em sua poção, enxugou o local.

Agora a poção adquiria um tom verde brilhante e, ainda com cautela, o garoto retirou a colher do caldeirão depositando-a sobre as anotações de um –ainda sonolento – Zabini, que agora esfregava os olhos com a manga de suas vestes negras. Pansy, já mais acordada comemorou a cor que tremulava líquida dentro do caldeirão, compreendendo que eles haviam acertado o modo de preparo.

-Professor Slughorn, - falou ela num tom alto, mas brando. – terminamos.

Algumas cabeças, que ainda estavam adormecidas, ergueram-se alarmadas por perceberem que haviam perdido o ponto da poção, e algumas bocas murmuraram xingamentos camuflados pelas vozes embaçadas de sono. Draco riu de lado. Achava engraçado ver as pessoas – principalmente os grifinórios – se desesperando pelos seus próprios atos descuidados. Interessava-se realmente, no entanto, na recompensa que o grupo teria: ganhariam um frasco de alguma poção interessante que Slughorn preparara.

O professor, ao ouvir a voz de Pansy, acordou de seus roncos, endireitando-se encabulado na cadeira. Seu leque enfeitiçado caiu no chão.

-Ah, muito bem! – disse meio animado, meio tentando encobrir o tom rouco da voz. – O grupo do Sr. Malfoy, e o Sr... err...

Draco deu uma cotovelada em Blaise que ainda parecia não ter voltado para a realidade. Este se empertigou para olhar o professor.

-Zabini. – replicou rapidamente quando escutou Malfoy sussurrar entre dentes: "Seu nome..."

-Ah, pois bem, pois bem – continuou Slughorn sorrindo e olhando em volta. – Alguém mais conseguiu terminar a Poção de Antídoto para Envenenamento?

Seus olhos percorreram a sala, esperançoso, mas apenas a mão de Hermione Granger se ergueu no ar. Draco girou os olhos ao perceber a garota enrubescer ao receber elogios do professor. Claro que ninguém ali era páreo para ele em Poções a não ser ela, mas o fato de ter que disputar com uma  _sangue-ruim_  a posição de melhor aluno da turma, o perturbava a ponto de deixa-lo enjoado. Mas sorriu irônico ao perceber que os dois outros ocupantes do grupo pareciam confusos, além de sonolentos. Potter massageava a testa rachada como se esperasse que ela fosse partir deixando que seu cérebro de explosivim escorresse na mesa a sua frente e Weasley, bem, ele era um trasgo de berço. Patético. Pelo menos Blaise e Pansy saberiam responder alguma pergunta que lhes fosse dirigida, apesar da habilidade lhes faltar no preparo de uma Poção.

Horácio Slughorn saiu de trás de sua mesa para se aproximar dos caldeirões dos dois grupos. Primeiro, dirigiu-se aos alunos da Grifinória e Malfoy pode ver, torcendo o nariz, o sorriso satisfeito que o professor lhes ofereceu ao verificar a cor e o cheiro da poção. Após dar cinqüenta pontos para a respectiva casa, voltou-se lentamente para os Sonserinos.

-Oh! – exclamou em surpresa ao passo que sorria para seu reflexo no líquido verde. – Aqui também está tudo certo... – continuou se abaixando para sentir o cheiro do vapor que rodopiava no ar já abafado. – Muito bem, cinqüenta pontos também para Sonserina.

O homem voltou a fitar os rostos sérios dos três alunos a sua frente. Draco ergueu o queixo pontudo, demonstrando orgulho. Sabia que o homem não demonstrava muito interesse nele já que o fato de seu pai ser um prisioneiro em Azkaban o incomodava. O garoto sabia, no entanto, que impressioná-lo com suas habilidades era suficiente para que o professor pudesse valorizá-lo. Confiava em si.

Com o queixo ainda suspenso, Draco enrijeceu o maxilar quando Slughorn parou alguns instantes para examinar melhor o seu rosto.

-Draco realmente tem mãos magníficas, senhor. – comentou Pansy, e naquele momento Malfoy quis beijá-la. – Consigo entender os passos e a matéria, mas se não fosse por ele, talvez não conseguisse executar a poção com tal nível de perfeição.

Ao que pareceu ao garoto, o homem havia se convencido com as palavras da garota porque continuava a inspecioná-lo com um olhar um pouco mais curioso. Sem dizer, mais nada, no entanto, voltou-se para sua mesa e abriu o armário que se posicionava logo atrás. Retirou dali uma pequena arca encravada com desenhos delicados de ramos em sua madeira preta. Depositou-a, então num lugar em que todos os alunos pudessem observá-la. E num movimento que Draco classificou como exageradamente dramático, abriu a trinca revelando três frascos de vidro que se acomodavam num forro de seda vermelha.

Alguns alunos mexeram-se nas pontas dos pés para verem melhor a cor de cada líquido, tentando adivinhar qual poção seria. Murmuraram entre si em tom curioso e ansioso, mas o sonserino logo percebeu que Slughorn conseguira o efeito que desejava, despertar o desejo dos estudantes de possuir um daqueles frascos; o próprio Draco desejava um para si.

-Bem, - recomeçou o professor, olhos brilhando de satisfação. – eu apenas possuo três poções em minhas mãos, e  _sim_ , as três são distintas. – adicionou.

Um novo burburinho, ainda mais alto, instalou-se no ambiente, cada aluno pulando de excitação e desejando ter tomado mais cuidado em seu próprio trabalho para poder também disputar o prêmio. Slughorn pigarreou, cortando o silêncio e Draco não deixou de notar os seus olhos faiscarem.

-Logo, não posso premiar estes seis estudantes pelos seus esforços. – pausou olhando em volta, para os alunos hipnotizados de curiosidade. – Sendo justo, vou entregar o prêmio para os alunos da  _Sonserina_  por terem terminado  _primeiro_  e com excelente qualidade.

Ouviu-se um muxoxo ressoar do lado grifinório da sala, mas Draco apenas ignorou, sorrindo em triunfo para si mesmo. Um gesto fez com que os três alunos se encaminhassem para frente da mesa do professor para receberem os pequenos frascos de vidro.

Slughorn percorreu os dedos pelas rolhas, pensativo. Escolheu um e dirigiu-se para Pansy com um sorriso.

-Para a senhorita, Amortentia. – murmurou, mas não era preciso. O brilho perolado do líquido cintilou e todos, até mesmo os mais retardados como o  _Weasel_  percebera do que se tratava: a mais potente Poção do Amor.

Draco sentiu a garota quase dar pulinhos de alegria e voltar para seu acento praticamente ignorando o conselho de "usá-la com cuidado" que o professor lhe transmitia.

Para Blaise, o professor entregou uma Poção Wiggenweld, de preparo relativamente simples, mas bastante útil. O sonserino notou que o frasco era o mais cheio dentre os três, o que o fez dar uma espiada no que lhe sobrara. Aquilo daria apenas para um breve e escasso gole, pensou ao mesmo tempo em que sorriu pensando que seria uma poção bastante interessante de possuir.

O outro garoto agradeceu brevemente e se retirou para se acomodar ao lado da amiga que ainda girava o próprio frasco na mão de maneira sorridente.

-Agora, Sr. Malfoy, tenho aqui em minhas mãos uma poderosa poção. – um sorriso brotou dos lábios do homem. – chama-se Felix Felicis.

Cuidadosamente depositou a poção nas mãos finas e brancas de Draco que recebeu com bastante entusiasmo. Sabia o que ela era, sabia o que ela fazia e queria guardá-la para utilizá-la num momento propício.

-A Sorte Líquida! – anunciou o professor sem se conter ao passo que o garoto voltava para sua mesa com todos os alunos o observando. – Uma pequena colher para ter um excelente dia, Sr. Malfoy, use-o com sabedoria!

Draco Malfoy rodou o frasco nas mãos atento a cor amarelo ouro que ela emitia. Com certeza a usaria com sabedoria.


	2. Capítulo 2

_ Capítulo Dois _

-Ainda não acredito que perdemos aqueles prêmios. – dizia Ron no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. – Quero dizer, nós tínhamos  _você,_ Mione!

Hermione girou os olhos com irritação. Ela também não gostava de perder para ninguém quando se tratava de magia, principalmente para a Sonserina – não que ela admitisse isso em voz alta – mas também sabia que Draco Malfoy era um excelente aluno de Poções, além de que era a única matéria que ele conseguia superá-la  _às vezes_.

-Ele terminou a poção antes de nós, Ron. – comentou tentando disfarçar o tom amargo em sua boca. – Digo; foi o mais justo.

O garoto estreitou as sobrancelhas em indignação. Para ele ainda teria sido melhor ter perdido para Crabbe e Goyle do que para Malfoy. Ainda pediu o apoio de Harry que apenas deu de ombros, mais preocupado em terminar a lição de Transfiguração do que em participar da conversa.

-Também gostaria de ganhar uma daquelas poções preparadas pelo Slughorn. – comentou distraidamente enquanto tentava olhar sobre o ombro de Hermione para ver que ela escrevia no pergaminho de um metro.

A garota afastou com sutileza sua cadeira da do amigo, fazendo com que o seu olhar ficasse fora de alcance. Ouviu Harry suspirar e voltar a prestar atenção na sua própria redação. Agora era Ron que tentava copiar o que ela escrevia vigorosamente com a sua pena chiando a cada palavra. Parando de escrever e colocando o braço livre sobre a folha de pergaminho, ela direcionou um olhar de esguelha que logo foi respondido através de um sorriso sem graça; as orelhas do garoto pegaram fogo.

Balançando a cabeça, Hermione procurou continuar as suas anotações roçando de leve as plumas da pena em seu queixo pensativo. Erguendo as sobrancelhas quando descobriu como escreveria aquela parte voltou a escrever no ritmo anterior, quase frenético. Ela mal notou o olhar meio atônito meio desanimado que os garotos lhe lançaram já que eles pareciam ter dito tudo o que queriam em apenas dois ou três parágrafos enquanto puderam perceber que ela já começava a escrever um oitavo sem previsão de parar.

-Se eu tivesse um pouco daquela poção de Wiggen-alguma-coisa que o professor deu para Zabini, talvez eu conseguisse terminar essa tarefa hoje. – comentou Ron e a garota percebeu que ele falava do efeito energético que a poção causava. – Já estou morrendo de sono...

-Se você quiser eu posso prepará-la para você, Ron. Ela não muito difícil de fazer e além de não demorar muito para ficar pronta, os ingredientes são bem fáceis de se conseguir. – rebateu Hermione, querendo ajudar e também querendo ver qual desculpa o amigo usaria agora.

-Você também poderia fazer a Feliz Felicis... – replicou o garoto, surpreendendo a menina e ela notou que até mesmo Harry parecia interessado.

-Não, não posso. – ela voltou a fitar o pergaminho a sua frente. – Essa poção é  _extremamente_ difícil de se fazer e também  _muito_  perigosa. Se eu errar alguma coisa e dar para vocês beberem, sabe lá o que pode acontecer.

-Acabou de falar a garota que preparou uma Poção Polissuco aos  _doze_  anos. – murmurou Harry juntando-se à causa de Ron. Parecia que a idéia de andar com um frasco de sorte líquida por aí não era uma má idéia.

Mesmo de cabeça baixa ela pode sentir os olhares faiscantes dos garotos a contemplarem com curiosidade. Então, incomodada, ela sibilou rispidamente;

-Vocês não podem  _simplismente_ tomar um frasco de Felix Felicis... – agora olhava para o meninos de forma arrogante.

-Por que não? – insistiu Ron, seus olhos crescendo de entusiasmo. – Já pensou ter sorte o tempo todo? Eu nunca iria precisar me preocupar com o exames ou trabalhos...

Hermione riu indignada e olhou para Harry procurando um pouco de bom senso, contudo percebeu que o amigo também queria uma resposta para aquela pergunta e seu sorriso se desfez.

-A poção não pode ser utilizada todos os dias. É desleal e – ela se endireitou na cabeça para poder se aproximar mais dos garotos. – se usada demais, causa alucinação, você pode ficar  _louco_ , podendo causar a morte.

Suspirou então aliviada quando os meninos perderam o interesse pela poção com um último "pelo menos queria provar uma vezinha" de Ron.

Dali para mais uma hora, Hermione já enrolava seu pergaminho e recolhia seu pote de tinta e suas penas. Ron gemeu quando percebera que ainda não havia atingido nem a metade da folha e procurou espiar a de Harry que, bem, estava numa situação melhor do que a dela.

-Vou patrulhar os corredores. – comentou a garota quando já voltava de seu dormitório após guardar seus materiais.

Ron fez até menção de acompanhá-la, mas depois que percebeu o olhar duro que a garota havia lhe retornado desistiu.

Rindo baixinho, Hermione Granger saiu pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda para supervisionar os corredores de Hogwarts àquela hora da noite. Com o broche de monitora cintilando em seu peito, a garota caminhou em passos largos e orgulhos pelos corredores da escola.

Não sabia direito há quanto tempo estava vagando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, mas quando se deparou com Ernie McMillan no corredor, Hermione percebeu que estava andando pelos corredores do subsolo, próxima a cozinha. Rapidamente, a garota mudou de direção evitando por pouco que fosse vista pelo Lufa-Lufa. Não estava com a mínima vontade de trocar palavras naquele momento, principalmente quando ele poderia ser tão... inconveniente.

Ela esgueirou-se por um corredor escuro e úmido. As tochas penduradas nas paredes pareciam não ser suficientes para clarear o caminho a sua frente. Virou a varinha do bolso e murmurou " _Lumos"_  e logo percebeu que estava andando em direção às masmorras. Seus passos ecoavam a medida que adentrava naquela escuridão e se perguntou como os alunos da Sonserina conseguiam andar por ali sem se tropeçar.

HGDMHGDM

 _Sede._  Draco Malfoy estava com a garganta seca. Estava arrumando a capa das vestes que estava amassada e desajeitada sobre os seus ombros. Acabara de se encontrar com uma garota – a qual ele não tinha certeza do nome, mas suspeitava ser Daphne ou algo parecido com isso. Sabia, no entanto, que era uma garota do quinto ano que vivia acenando para ela nos corredores e que frequentemente lhe enviava presentes de uma qualidade aceitável.

Estava fazendo sua rotineira ronda pelos corredores da Escola quando encontrara a menina caminhando um pouco aflita nos corredores do quarto andar carregando alguns livros pesados que pairavam no ar com um feitiço. Quando notara a sua presença, a garota derrubara-os todos errando o próprio pé em poucos centímetros.

Draco lembrava-se como havia erguido as sobrancelhas, pegado a varinha e a murmurado um  _Vingardium Leviosa_  ajudando-a a carregar os livros até as masmorras como demonstração de seu cavalheirismo.

-Você não deveria estar vagando pelo castelo durante a noite. – comentara ela para a menina que agora corara violentamente, mirando o chão.

-Es- Estava na Biblioteca. – conseguiu murmurar de volta.

O garoto apenas encolheu os ombros, desinteressado, mas resolveu não puní-la de nenhum modo. Apenas continuou andando silenciosamente pelo corredores. Porém quando atingiram as corredores úmidos das masmorras, a menina ficou alguns passos para trás e agarrou a manga de Draco, o rosto ainda mais absurdamente vermelho.

Ele olhara para ela, curioso. Sabia que ela estava nervosa em sua presença, principalmente porque estavam a sós ali. Sorriu de lado e puxou a mão da menina para si. Tocou-lhe o queixo e a beijou logo em seguida.

Bem, o resto apenas se resumiu em um  _amasso_ na primeira sala fazia que encontraram. A tal Daphne, apesar de parecer extremamente tímida, já havia se rendido aos beijos do garoto, puxando suas vestes para trás e lhe arranhando as costas com vontade. Draco gostara daquele tipo de reação. Mas quando tentara ir um pouco mais além, tentando desabotoar alguns botões da camisa da garota, foi impedido. Ela apenas o empurrou murmurando um breve "desculpe, preciso ir".

Agora ele estava ali; insatisfeito e  _sedento_. Com uma leve irritação expressa em seu rosto longo e fino, Draco tateou os bolsos das vestes a procura da varinha, preocupado se ela não havia caído dali. Seus dedos, então, batera contra o vidro frio de uma garrafa. Retirou-a do bolso e a mirou sorridente. Lembrara-se que havia afanado uma pequena garrafa de suco de abóbora de Blaise Zabini mais cedo no Salão Comunal, coisa que não incomodou muito amigo que deu de ombros.

-Pansy me deu. Mas se você a quer tanto, pode ficar. – disse o alto e negro garoto.

Draco sorriu para si. O conteúdo da garrafa ainda perecia gelado, fruto de algum feitiço térmico que provavelmente Pansy havia lançado. Era muita sorte tê-la esquecido mais cedo. Agora o suco parecia muito mais delicioso.

Destampou a garrafa e deu, com vontade, três longos goles. Afastando a garrafa de seus lábios, saboreou o gosto do suco. Era engraçado, parecia um pouco diferente, um pouco mais doce... Aproximou e cheirou o conteúdo. Misturado ao cheiro de abóbora, Draco sentiu um leve cheiro de orvalho em manhã de inverno e chá de jasmim.

-Mas que diabos Pansy-? – começou a questionar, mas logo parou no meio da frase quando percebeu do que se tratava.

Draco geralmente não reparava muito nas coisas que ele não se importava, mas lembrou-se vagamente de uma situação em que Pansy Parkinson tentava sem sucesso algumas investidas em direção a Blaise Zabini. Lembrou-se também da expressão de satisfação que a garota fizera ao ganhar a recompensa de Slughorn...

-Amortentia! – sussurrou Draco em pânico. Acabara de ingerir um pouco da Poção do Amor misturada ao suco de abóbora que Pansy havia preparado para Blaise.

Ainda em estado de choque, Draco deixou a garrafa de vidro escorregar pelos seus dedos, estilhaçando-se ao entrar em contato com o chão de pedra. Como poderia ser tão descuidado? Como não havia pensado antes? E agora? Pensava frenético. Estava rezando para que Pansy tivesse apenas colocado uma pequena dose da poção para que evitasse a obsessão exagerada. Quis rir do pensamento. Ela já havia sido descuidada em se certificar que Blaise tomasse o suco na sua frente *****.

Parou de rir. E se a tal Daphne voltasse para aquela sala? E se ele se deparasse com algum menino? Fez uma careta, será que a poção era capaz de modificar a sua opção sexual? Achava que não e relaxou por um minuto, mas logo voltou a ficar tenso quando pensou que poderia trombar com alguma aluna da Lufa-Lufa, ou pior. Poderia acabar encontrando com aquela garota sangue-ruim que tinha uma verruga  _enorme_ perto do nariz e aí, se Pansy tivesse excedido a dose correta da poção e Draco ficasse obcecado pela verruga da menina, ele iria ser conhecido como Malfoy, Aquele-que-Ama-Verrugas e seria alvo de chacota de todo o colégio e nunca mais seria respeitado. Até mesmo Collin Creeve iria registrar o momento em que ele se declararia para a tal menina e sua imagem estaria enterrada para sempre. Só depois, muito depois que o efeito da poção acabasse, Draco choraria sobre os corpos sem alma de seus pais que prefeririam beijar um dementador a ter que lidar com a foto de seu filho beijando uma sangue-ruim enverrugada.

Agora ele, Draco Malfoy, teria que achar um jeito de não olhar para nenhuma menina nas próximas dozes horas, senão seu nome seria exterminado pelo suor de um explosivim para toda a eternidade.

Poucos segundos haviam se passado desde que a garrafa se estilhaçara e Draco, em seu devaneio, mal percebeu que a maçaneta da porta da sala em que se encontrava se abrira.

DMHGDMHG

Hermione agora tentava achar um jeito de sair das masmorras sem voltar pelo lugar em que viera. Fizera uma careta. O pensamento de apenas cruzar o caminho de McMillan não lhe agradava, mas também ali era o local onde se situava a Sala Comunal da Sonserina e a visão de se encontrar com Draco Malfoy – que era igualmente monitor – também não lhe agradava.

Olhava em volta, atenta aos corredores que pareciam completamente diferentes a noite - graças à escuridão - quando ouviu o barulho de alguma coisa de vidro se partir numa sala ali perto. Cautelosa, ela se aproximou da porta e lentamente girou a maçaneta, achando que encontraria algum aluno fora de sua cama em horário indevido.

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy a olharam com algo que ela julgou ser pavor. Torceu o nariz, tudo que ela queria agora era  _não_ se deparar com o sonserino, mas parecia que tudo estava conspirando contra ela nesta noite. McMillan e Malfoy em um só dia, era demais. Principalmente quando o segundo havia ganhado um desafio de Poções pela tarde e não perderia a chance de irritá-la.

Esperou algum insulto se materializar dos lábios finos e arrogantes do garoto, mas surpresa viu-os simplesmente se crispar, trêmulos. Teve um impulso de perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas antes que pudesse pegar fôlego, Malfoy pegou a varinha, apontou para alguns cacos de vidro no chão e o consertou com um feitiço de Reparo.

Espremeu-se para o lado no arco da porta quando o garoto andou em sua direção, e passou por ela, caminhando o mais rápido que conseguia.

-Granger... – o ouviu murmurar num tom que ela julgou ser estranhamente educado, e com o queixo caído, ficou observando as costas de Malfoy sumirem na escuridão do fim do corredor das masmorras.

Será que ele estava doente?

* * *

 

**_P.S.: *_ ** _Gente, para que a história ficasse coerente, eu mudei o efeito que a Poção Amortentia realmente tem. No meu caso, Draco se apaixonaria pela primeira garota que ele batesse os olhos nas primeiras 12 horas, podendo ser apenas uma 'paixonite' ou uma pequena obsessão a depender da dose. Agora, se vocês querem saber o que realmente vai acontecer com Draco e Hermione, só esperando o próximo capítulo._

Espero que tenham gostado! Então, qualquer vontade louca de ter sido a primeira pessoa a aparecer na frente do Draquinho, de rasgar o pergaminho de Ron em picadinhos, ou ter a inteligência da Hermione,  _review me!_

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter._


	3. Capítulo Três

_ Capítulo Três _

_Oh, não_. Foi o primeiro pensamento que ocorreu a Draco Malfoy quando ele acordara naquela manhã sutilmente ensolarada.  _Não, não, não._  Tudo deveria não passar de um sonho péssimo, um daqueles que enquanto você não acorda e olha em volta, parece ser real. Ele riu enquanto se sentava na cama e apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos. Era exatamente isso, apenas um daqueles sonhos aparentemente reais, nada mais.

Mas por que seu coração estava tão acelerado, então? Por que a simples lembrança dos olhos castanhos lhe perturbava? Ou melhor, por que ele sequer tinha uma lembrança de tais olhos castanhos? Seu sorriso murchou ao passo que várias imagens de Hermione Granger lhe vinham à cabeça e seu coração apenas reclamava o fato de estar tão longe dela.

Parecia que aquele corpo não lhe pertencia. Draco se desesperou enquanto sua razão observava a sua emoção lhe conduzir ao banheiro do dormitório masculino da Sonserina, para que ele se banhasse com extremo cuidado (um cuidado ainda maior que ele já tinha com a própria aparência); separasse a melhor gravata; e escolhesse a farda menos amassada de dentro do seu malão. Tudo isso pelo simples fato de ter uma aula de Aritmância no primeiro horário, aula a qual Hermione Granger estaria; sozinha, desacompanhada da dupla de gnomos de jardim desmiolados. Oh, a sensação era doce e terna.

 _Você só pode estar louco!_ A mente de Draco gritava para ele, inconformada, enquanto ele se mirava na frente do espelho de bordas prateadas tentando decidir se usava os cabelos penteados para trás como de costume, ou se os mantinha soltos, deixando a franja loira pender sobre os seus olhos.  _Acorde, Draco Malfoy! Você é um sonserino! E um Malfoy! Não precisa se preocupar com a opinião de ninguém! Muito menos de uma sangue-ruim!_

Durante todo o café da manhã, Draco parecia ter perdido a fome. Não que ele comesse como um trasgo das montanhas como o pé-rapado do  _Weasel,_ mas ele costumava selecionar diversos nutrientes para o seu prato, preocupado com uma dieta favorável para o seu corpo de apanhador, quanto benéfica para a sua magia.

-O que deu em você hoje, Malfoy? – quis saber um curioso Blaise Zabini tentando adivinhar para o que o amigo estava olhando com tanta fixação a sua frente.

-O quê? – retrucou o garoto emburrado por ter sido incomodado enquanto reparava no jeito que uma certa grifinória de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados comia uma lustrosa maçã verde.

-Deixe para lá... – murmurou Zabini girando os olhos e voltando a sua penosa atenção para Pansy Parkinson que agora falava sobre o baile de Halloween que aconteceria dali a duas semanas.

Mas Draco Malfoy sequer moveu os olhos cinzentos, principalmente agora que a garota dava uma última dentada na maçã e logo em seguida sugava os dedos por onde um pouco do sumo da fruta havia escorrido.

 _Por Merlin!_ Resmungou a voz no fundo negro de seu cérebro.  _Isso é nojento!_  Mas Draco não lhe deu ouvidos. Estava enfeitiçado demais para prestar atenção. Será que Grager tinha preferências por coisas azedas e amargas? Se perguntou enquanto observava a garota esticar o braço para apanhar a geleia de  _grapefruit_  para passar generosamente sobre uma torrada de massa preta. Quando fez menção de se perguntar como seria o gosto dos lábios da garota, sacudiu a cabeça fortemente, sua razão gritando em alarme palavrões e feitiços de esquecimento.

 _Pelo menos a dosagem que Parkinson usou é suficiente para discernir as minhas ações._ Ponderou ele, ao perceber que seria incapaz de perseguir a garota pelos corredores ou se declarar em frente a toda Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. Diria para os amigos mais tarde que a sua falta de concentração e apetite teria sido causada por alguma febre mágica... Ele suspirou. Se pelo menos ele pudesse preparar um antídoto, não seria ruim, mas até que ficasse pronto, o efeito de paixão aguda que a Amortentia lhe proporcionava já teria acabado, e nem sequer – em hipótese alguma - passava em sua cabeça pedir ajuda a Slughorn, Snape ou a Madame Pomfrey. O que ele lhes diria? "Estou loucamente apaixonado pelos cachos oleosos de uma sangue-ruim, por favor me ajudem?" Aquilo seria demais para o seu orgulho, além de que um boato poderia ser espalhado e sua reputação estaria igualmente acabada.

Decidiu-se por se manter o mais afastado possível de Hermione Granger, enquanto caminhava com os pés pesados e o coração saltitante para a Sala de Aritmância onde a professora Vector os aguardava com o seu habitual olhar severo.

Draco escolheu uma cadeira no fundo da sala, bem próximo à saída, caso precisasse se esgueirar sorrateiramente para fora dali, para fora do alcance de Hermione Granger. Era só se manter assim, o mais distante possível por apenas três dias, como calculara rapidamente. Depois disso ele poderia voltar o Draco Malfoy de sempre e esnobar e escarniar a sangue-ruim como gostava de fazer.

 _Só mais três dias._  O garoto repetia isso para si como se fosse um mantra, e tornou a fazê-lo, prendendo a respiração quando a garota entrou conversando com uma aluna da Corvinal. Elas sentaram-se duas fileiras a frente, fazendo o garoto voltar a respirar aliviado novamente. Talvez a pequena distância o fizesse mudar o foco dos longos cabelos encaracolados que dançavam belamente pelas costas finas e delicadas da garota para a voz bruxuleante da professora. Ou talvez não. Pensou com certa amargura quando percebera que passara tempo demais fitando o perfil do rosto da garota do que copiando a lição que o giz solitário copiava no quadro.

DMHGDMHG

A aula de Aritmância já estava nos seus últimos minutos e todos os alunos estavam silenciosos, preocupados em decifrar as propriedades mágicas dos números dos seus pesados livros do que no eminente sinal para o almoço. O horário duplo certamente era cansativo, mas Hermione, como sempre muito dedicada, se divertia ao explicar para algumas garotas da Lufa-Lufa os passos corretos que deviam proceder.

À medida que se enterrava mais nas palavras escritas no livro, seus pesados cabelos lhe caíam sobre a face. Ela tornou a ajeitar as mechas de cabelo para trás da orelha, coisa que já havia feito algumas vezes durante a aula, o que lhe fez lembrar que talvez estivesse na hora de aparar as pontas de seus madeixas queridas, já que elas começavam a atrapalhar a sua concentração.

A garota estreitou os olhos e se afundou mais alguns centímetros no texto que lia. Sendo sincera, não era somente o cabelo que estava desviando a sua preciosa atenção. Hermione tinha uma leve impressão que estava sendo observada durante toda a aula, o que pareceu-lhe bobo no início, mas que agora parecia cada vez mais intenso e sufocante graças ao silêncio que pairava sobre o ar da sala.

Fechou o pesado livro num baque surdo e rápido. Finalmente se entregara a sua total desconcentração quando lera por três vezes o mesmo parágrafo do texto. Atentamente e discretamente, girou os olhos pela sala. Ninguém a sua esquerda parecia olhar para ela, nem mesmo a garota com quem fazia dupla a olhava. Continuou a investigação olhando agora para a sua frente e para a direita da sala – nada. Tomando fôlego começou a olhar furtivamente para trás de si quando se deu conta que ali no fundo, deslocado um pouco para a direita, um par de orbes cinzentas a fitava por cima do grande livro aberto de Aritmância.

Hermione arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que o dono daquele olhar, havia percebido que ela o avistara e agora se escondia inutilmente atrás do livro-texto. A garota ainda via a testa levemente avermelhada e os cabelos loiros esbranquiçados de Draco Malfoy. Primeiro pensou que deveria ter sido uma coincidência, mas sentiu-se completamente confusa e atordoada quando viu os olhos cinzas a espiarem novamente sobre o livro para desaparecerem rapidamente.

Ela virou abruptamente para frente, seus cabelos richicoteando o ar para pararem todos os fios em seu ombro direito. Agora que parara para pensar, o sonserino não estava agindo – em seu caso –  _normalmente_ desde a última noite. Queria dizer, o comportamento normal de Malfoy seria lhe atribuir olhares de desprezo, e se dirigir a ela com insinuações hostis.

 _Ele só pode estar muito doente._  Pensou consigo relembrando a maneira educada que ele falara com ela nas masmorras na noite anterior. Quando voltara para a Sala Comunal de Grifinória na mesma noite, encontrara seus amigos já há muito adormecidos e não tivera a oportunidade de lhes contar o que havia se passado. Na verdade seria o que  _não_  havia se passado, levando em consideração que não recebera insultos. E nesta manhã o ocorrido – ou não-ocorrido – lhe escapara da memória até então.

O sinal soou e todos os alunos começaram a arrumar as suas mochilas e a sair o mais rápido que podiam para o Salão Principal onde o almoço já os aguardava. Quando Hermione finalmente transpassou as alças da sua bolsa pelos seus ombros, pode notar que não havia nem sinal que o sonserino estivera naquela sala. Encolheu os ombros, cansada. Pelo menos não teria que lidar com aqueles olhares furtivos por mais alguns minutos.

Sentou-se entre Harry e Ginny na mesa do almoço - que trocavam longos e demorados olhares -, colocando a pesada bolsa entre os pés no chão. Ron já comia fervorosamente, a mochila ainda pendurada nas suas costas e recebia palmadinhas encorajadoras de Seamus Finningan e Dean Thomas.

-Eles fizeram uma aposta. – informou Harry ao perceber o olhar de reprovação que a menina lançara em direção ao amigo.

-Grande aposta... – ironizou Hermione começando a se servir de arroz e cozido de jiló. Adorava coisas amargas. – Ele vai terminar se engasgan-... Não falei?

Ron agora tossia, seu rosto sardento extremamente vermelho, enquanto os outros que até então davam palmadinhas, começavam a dar grandes tapas nas costas do garoto. Hermione girou os olhos agora escolhendo um peito de frango mais dourado. Harry e Ginny apenas riram da situação.

-Como foi a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas? – quis saber a garota apenas para mudar de assunto.

-Bem. – murmurou o amigo entre uma garfada e outra de gizado de abóbora. – E Aritmância?

Ela encolheu os ombros como se estivesse entediada, mas na sua mente passavam-se as breves cenas em que seus olhos cruzaram com os de Malfoy. Suspirando, ela voltou-se para encarar Harry e relatar o que lhe acontecera, mas foi interrompida antes mesmo de pensar nas primeiras palavras já que Seamus e Dean erguiam os braços de Ron sobre as cabeças dos estudantes, gritando "Nós temos um novo recorde, senhoras e senhores!". Muitos alunos da casa aplaudiram com vigor enquanto o ruivo sorria com os cantos da boca completamente sujos de molho de tomate.

Hermione tornou a girar os olhos em sinal de reprovação para a cena e, sem que nem percebesse o movimento dos próprios olhos, procurou lá do outro lado do Salão Principal, mais precisamente na mesa da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy. Assustou-se ao perceber que o garoto a estava encarando com o garfo de prata a meio caminho da boca e desviou o olhar rapidamente, sentindo as bochechas queimarem com fúria por ter sido pega no flagra.  _O que Malfoy pensa que está fazendo?_ Ele espetou um pedaço cortado do frango que jazia em seu prato. Aquela situação era extremamente nova para ela, e mesmo que não estivesse mais olhando para a mesa do outro lado do salão, sua atenção estava toda voltada para lá, ignorando até a nova competição de comida que voltava a se deflagrar na mesa da Grifinória.

DMHGDMHG

Os grifinórios só podiam descender de trasgos. Pensava Malfoy enquanto observada a situação que se encontrava a mesa rival durante o almoço. Como poderiam se comportar de tal modo quando estavam na presença de uma dama tão... tão... bela e delicada, inteligente e inspiradora.  _Céus._  Sua razão voltou a reclamar enquanto o garoto olhava fixamente para Hermione Granger, traçando as curvas de seu rosto, pensando que talvez ele tivesse sido esculpido por Merlin em pessoa. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Lembrava-se do modo que ela jogava os cabelos para trás durante a aula de Aritmância, deixando que ele pudesse ter um lance rápido e tentador da curva sinuosa de seu pescoço...

 _Pelos ossos de Salazar!_ O fundo negro e desconhecido de seu cérebro se contorcia, tendo agarrar o seu coração e esganá-lo.  _O que você acha que está fazendo, Draco Malfoy! Se seus pais imaginarem de alguma forma que você tem esse tipo de pensamento sobre essa sangue-ruim e seu suor de lama, o sangue puro deles irão ferver de desgosto!_

Uma parte de Draco queria emaranhar os dedos nos cabelos cheios da garota, enquanto outra queria bater a própria testa no tampo de madeira grossa da mesa de Sonserina. Talvez se ele batesse com bastante força a cabeça, o efeito anestesiante da Poção do Amor, pudesse passar de vez. Estava até pensando seriamente sobre o assunto quando percebeu que os olhos de Granger cruzarem com os dele.  _Isso já é demais._ A garota desviou o olhar, corando com certa fúria. As bochechas de Draco também formigaram perigosamente. Seus dedos apertaram o garfo, que estava parado a poucos centímetros de sua boca, com força fazendo os nós de seus dedos ficarem extremamente esbranquiçados.  _Oh, isso parece uma tortura!_  Resmungava a parte de si que ainda se reconhecia como um Malfoy e um sonserino.

Granger parecia cada vez mais graciosa e pensamentos frustrados -  _e deliciosos_  - percorriam a cabeça do garoto. Ela jogou os cabelos novamente para trás, fazendo a palpitação de seu peito acelerar. Que aroma poderia exalar aqueles cachos?  _Lama!_  Que perfume ela deveria utilizar todas as manhãs?  _Algum muito ruim, Malfoy!_ Que gosto poderiam ter seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos?  _PeloamordeMerlin, você não pensou nisso de verdade!_

A comida esfriava em seu prato - não que ele realmente se importasse - mas Blaise e Pansy o miravam com curiosidade, admirados por Draco não estar de importando com a sua tão preciosa dieta. O amigo estava agindo de forma muito estranha desde o início da manhã, os olhos sempre fixos em algum lugar do outro lado do Salão Principal. Tentaram chamar a atenção dele para o fim do almoço, mas ele somente se deu conta quando a dona de cachos castanhos se ergueu de seu lugar com a mochila nas costas.

DMHGDMHG

Harry e Ron acompanhavam a garota até o fim do corredor do corredor do sexto andar onde ficava a sala de aula de Runas Antigas e partiram, dando um breve aceno para seguirem para o sétimo andar onde teriam aula de Adivinhação, matéria que Hermione há muito havia desistido de cursar. Suspirou baixinho quando percebeu que a sala já estava cheia e apenas dois lugares ainda sobravam no fundo da sala. Escolheu o mais próximo da parede fria de pedra e começou a depositar os materiais em cima de sua mesa.

Talvez estivesse muito entretida em posicionar o livro, os pergaminhos, o pote de tinta e as penas em locais estratégicos para usar durante a aula, pois sobressaltou-se, soltando um gritinho abafado quando percebeu que ao seu lado direito encontrava-se Draco Malfoy. Ela nunca havia reparado na presença do menino naquela aula - e agora que parava para pensar, sequer reparara alguma vez a sua presença na aula da Professora Vector. Quantas aulas Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy tinham em comum afinal?

* * *

 

 **Nota de roda-pé:** Olá! Aqui está o terceiro capítulo da minha fic! Espero que estejam gostando do jeitinho apaixonado do Draco! hahahah!  
Então vocês já sabem, qualquer vontade de consolar o Draquinho, ter um cabelo cacheado como o da Mione (eu bem que queria), comer jiló (eca!) ou ralhar com o Ron pela forma grotesca de se comportar à mesa... _review me!_

P.S.:  _Pessoal! Suas reviwes são muito importantes para que eu continue a escrever essa história! Hihihi! Por favor, deixem mais comentários sobre minha fic, sejam elogios ou críticas! Assim, eu posso melhorar cada vez mais para agradar a todos! Obrigada! beijos e queijos_

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter!_


	4. Capítulo Quatro

_ Capítulo Quatro _

Assim que a aula de Runas Antigas chegou ao final, Hermione tratou de recolher as suas coisas o mais rápido que conseguiu. Seu pescoço estava rígido como uma pedra de tanto se focar em alternar o olhar somente para frente e para baixo - para o pergaminho que escrevia. Não se atrevera a lançar olhares furtivos para a direita onde uma certa figura alta e esguia apoiava o fino queixo na mão direita enquanto a esquerda arranhava a ponta da pena sobre o pergaminho enquanto copiava a lição do quadro-negro.

Durante toda a aula a garota deixara o cabelo cobrir a sua face direita, escondendo o seu rosto ligeiramente perturbado do olhar que – apesar dela não enxergar – ela sabia que Malfoy estava lhe dando. Algumas vezes pegou-se escutando atentamente os movimentos que se sucediam ao seu lado; o barulho da pena sendo molhada no pote de tinta preta, a respiração forte que era exalada, até mesmo o baixo volume das pernas sendo trocadas de posição de tempos em tempos por baixo da mesa. Tudo era motivo para sua desconcentração.

Hermione estava tensa. Não sabia exatamente o que Draco Malfoy estava pretendendo com todos aqueles olhares e certa educação, mas sabia que provavelmente coisa boa não viria a partir dele. Com certeza estava preparando algo de ruim e cafajeste como ele sempre fazia.  _Ou quem sabe ele está realmente doente. Uma daquelas doenças exóticas que se adquiria após passar muito tempo em frente a um caldeirão borbulhante._ Pensava freneticamente descontente com todas as suposições que fazia.

Mas o fato de estar tão nervosa agora para sair o mais rapidamente possível da sala, não se referia somente aos olhares que ela tinha certeza que o garoto lhe lançara durante a aula.

Há poucos minutos, enquanto ela começava a se empolgar numa pequena tradução das runas que o professor acabara de passar, sua pena escapulira de sua mão levemente suada. No mesmo instante, esquecida de utilizar a varinha para convocá-la de volta, Hermione espremeu o braço no pequeno espaço entre a sua cadeira e a da do  _lado_. Contudo, antes mesmo que ela pudesse resgatar a pena, ela viu uma mão longa e pálida alcançar o objeto. Nervosa, levantou-se lentamente para ver, a centímetros do seu rosto, Draco Malfoy a mirar com seus olhos cinzentos e gélidos, depositando a pena branca sobre a sua mesa sem mesmo lhe dizer uma palavra.

Ela ainda conseguia lembrar do braço estendido do garoto alcançar o tampo de madeira polida, o rosto quase raspando com o seu enquanto o corpo magro e alto arqueava-se um pouco para frente para entregar-lhe a pena. Parecia que havia sido uma eternidade aqueles poucos segundos. Seus batimentos foram a mil quando seus olhos se cruzaram e - ela não quis acreditar - enrubescia uma segunda vez naquele dia, pelo simples fato de seus olhos encontrarem com os de Draco Malfoy.  _Draco Malfoy_!

Agora estava ali: decidida com a alça da bolsa pesando sobre o seu ombro, um livro entre os braços, olhos fixos somente na saída. Hermione ergueu o queixo e esgueirou-se para fora dali como um gato astuto.

Quando alcançou a porta, respirava fortemente como se o ar estivesse rarefeito dentro da sala de aula e ali fora acenando para ela, estavam Ron e Harry que haviam acabado de descer a escada em espiral que dava acesso à torre de Adivinhação. Suspirou aliviada e correu de encontro aos dois garotos que a esperavam parados a poucos metros dali.

-Oi... – ofegou ela, o rosto ainda vermelho.

-Puxa, Mione, o que vocês estavam fazendo nessa aula? – quis saber Ron não se preocupando em soar curioso. – Parece que acabou de disputar uma corrida contra um testrálio. Está até suada...

Ela riu um pouco sem graça. De fato estava suando frio. Na verdade suara desde o início da aula quando percebera Draco Malfoy tão próximo dela.  _Falando nele..._

Puxou o amigo pela manga das vestes, virando-o cento e oitenta graus do lugar onde Malfoy se dirigia naquele instante, movimento que Harry – graças a Merlin – também acompanhou quando ela disparou passos a frente deles.

-Para onde vamos? – quis saber o garoto e ela logo percebeu que ele se referia ao tempo livre que teriam até a hora do jantar.

Ela virou-se para eles, fazendo-os parar surpresos com a sua abrupta mudança de caminho. Eles soergueram as sobrancelhas como se esperassem uma resposta enquanto ela checava por cima de seus ombros se o tal sonserino ainda estava por ali.

-Hermione?! – Harry balançou uma mão em frente ao seu rosto tentando chamar a sua atenção, coisa que funcionou apenas após alguns segundos de tentativa.

-Ah, sim... – riu ela completamente sem graça. – Hmm... Não sei quanto a vocês, mas queria descansar no nosso salão comunal.

Os dois garotos encolheram os ombros como se não tivessem muitas opções, e apenas a seguiram até o quarto andar do castelo por onde passaram por um buraco atrás de um retrato de uma mulher gorda.

DMHGDMHG

O chá esfriava em suas mãos e o garoto apenas contentava-se em inalar o vapor quente e agradável que a bebida exalava.

Ele não se lembrava exatamente quando sua preferência por chá de jasmim começara, mas lembrava-se que desde muito pequeno já sentava-se confortavelmente perto da lareira de sua mansão para tomar uma xícara de chá e comer biscoitos finos que sua mãe mandava preparar para ele.

 _Jasmim_ também era o cheiro que tinha os cabelos encaracolados de Hermione Granger, sendo que nela, o perfume era refrescante e energizante. A simples lembrança de alguns fios lhe acariciando a face quando se abaixara para apanhar a pena branca que a garota deixara cair durante a aula de Runas Antigas, lhe arrepiava a nuca.

 _O efeito dessa poção é realmente forte._ Resmungava a voz insistente de dentro de sua cabeça, mas Draco estava cada vez menos prestando atenção ao que ela lhe dizia. Passara duas – curtas – horas ao lado da garota por quem a Amortentia tinha escolhido para que ele se apaixonasse. O caso era  _docemente_ grave e  _sutilmente_ desesperador.

 _Agüente mais um pouco!_ Urrava voz dentro dele quando pensamentos de beijos molhados e mãos entrelaçadas passeavam pela mente de Draco, o derretendo. Suas bochechas, normalmente pálidas, encheram-se de manchas avermelhadas e deformes. Ele sentava-se próximo à janela de seu dormitório, deixando que o vento lhe bagunçasse os cabelos loiros esbranquiçados, mas mesmo assim, sentia calor, o suor lhe escorrendo pelo pescoço até ser sugado pela camisa branca de seu uniforme.

Voltou a aproximar a beirada da xícara ao seu nariz pontudo e orgulhoso.  _Maldição._ O cheiro era pecaminoso e puro, amargo e doce... era uma mistura perfeita que embriagava os sentidos de Draco, levando-o a ter memórias de situações que ele nem se lembrara de possuir. O sorriso dela, os cabelos esvoaçando no vento, a neve lhe molhando as vestes negras, os olhos faiscando de satisfação quando algum professor a elogiava por sua inteligência...

 _Talvez se ela fosse sangue-puro, não seria má idéia._ Rendeu-se a sua razão até então tão resistente. Com isso, os pensamentos que tinha deram uma guinada: a silhueta de Granger projetada sobre lençóis brancos e platinados, a respiração ofegante, o toque quente de duas línguas se chocando...

Draco Malfoy agora precisava de um banho  _frio_ de preferência.

HGDMHGDM

As pernas de Hermione pareciam parte relutantes, parte estranhamente rápidas, enquanto a sua ronda rotineira de monitora começou. Seus passos ecoavam nas paredes frias e silenciosas do castelo e ela hesitou alguns instantes em frente a uma janela entreaberta para observar a lua que crescia cheia. Um vento soprou mais forte penteando seus cabelos com delicadeza; e sentindo os pêlos de seus braços se eriçarem, resolveu fechar a janela.

Os corredores do quarto andar – lugar de onde ela não se atreveu a sair em direção aos andares mais baixos – pareciam solitários aquela hora. Decidiu-se, porém, por dar mais uma volta por ali, para checar mais uma vez se a biblioteca estava realmente trancada e evitar que algum aluno espertinho tentasse se aventurar na sessão proibida. Riu ao se lembrar que Harry uma vez conseguira o feito de entrar ali, mas quase foi pego por Snape ao encontrar um livro que gritava na estante.

Virou por alguns corredores quando ouviu uma voz meio chorosa replicar:

-Mas Draco... – Hermione congelou ao ouvir aquele nome ser mencionado. Parecia algum tipo de encantamento das Trevas, pois mesmo desejando sumir dali, seu corpo permaneceu estático.

-Eu sinto muito, senhorita er... – ela ouviu a voz seca e levemente irritada do garoto responder. Enrijeceu-se ainda mais.

-Daphne! Como já esqueceu meu nome? – Hermione pensou ter ouvido o pé da menina bater no chão em protesto.

-Daphne, Daphne. – a voz completou rapidamente. – Escute, eu não sinto nada por você. Aquilo que aconteceu foi mera circunstancia da situação que nos encontrávamos.

A voz feminina guinchou, indignada.

-Olhe aqui... – a voz de Malfoy se exaltou. – Foi apenas um beijo e nada mais. Eu não lhe jurei a minha lealdade eterna, como se fossemos fazer um elo bruxo no dia seguinte.

A voz do garoto despejava escárnio e impaciência. Hermione tentou até sentir pena da menina, mas a sua situação de alguém que estava escutando atrás das paredes, não lhe dava este direito.

Houve uma longa pausa que a grifinória desejou que acabasse logo para que ela pudesse escapulir dali. Escutou um sonoro tapa, e em seguida passos correrem em direção ao outro corredor na direção distinta do qual se encontrava. Suspirou um pouco mais aliviada pelo fato de um dos protagonistas da cena ter se afastado dali. Seu alívio, contudo, foi cortado de forma inesperada quando Draco Malfoy surgiu ao seu lado, vindo do corredor que se encontrava com uma marca enorme e vermelha projetada em sua face esquerda.

Um silêncio pesado pairou no ar no momento em que os olhos dos dois se cruzaram em milésimos de segundos que pareceram séculos. Castanho no cinza gelo.

-Granger... – a garota ouviu o seu sobrenome ser balbuciado novamente naquele tom da noite passada. Algo, porém, estava levemente diferente. Educado, mas não contido e reservado, mas levemente...  _contente._

-M- Malfoy. – gaguejou ao se lembrar que acabara de entreouvir uma cena um tanto quanto constrangedora em que o sonserino dava  _um fora_  numa garota e recebia uma bofetada em troca.

Novamente o silêncio constrangedor reinou entre eles. Ela ofegava, tentando disfarçar o seu desconcerto enquanto ele... Bem, ele não desviava o olhar, ao contrário, sustentava-o com determinação.

-Bem... – começou ela quando as pernas voltaram a ganhar energia para andar novamente. – Eu já estou indo, então...

Mas antes que fizesse menção de colocar um pé na frente do outro, uma mão longa e fina agarrou-lhe o pulso com surpreendente delicadeza. Hermione parou de respirar alguns segundos fitando os dedos brancos que envolviam seu pulso. Malfoy estava muito próximo com os olhos ainda fixos nela e deixando que o maldito silêncio voltasse a se instalar.

Ela planejou rir, ou dizer algo sem sentido, mas tudo fora rápido demais.

A mão livre do menino se ergueu no ar e tocou-lhe a nuca suavemente, forçando as testas a se encontrarem com sutileza. Hermione sentiu as respirações se misturarem e, ainda em estado de incredulidade, aspirou um cheiro agradável de hortelã que o hálito de Malfoy exalava.

Ela queria se soltar dali e correr. Correr para bem longe, longe do toque suave das mãos do garoto, de seu cheiro refrescante, de seus olhos paralisantes. Mas ao contrário do que planejava, fechou os olhos lentamente, seu coração pulsando descompassado. Não sabia quando tinha se envolvido naquilo, mas seu corpo queria se entregar completamente ao toque de veludo de Draco Malfoy.

-Quem está aí?! – uma voz descomunalmente alta ressoou nas paredes do corredor do quarto andar.

Num sobressalto, Malfoy e Hermione se largaram, suas respirações ofegantes e complicadas. Desviaram o olhar, totalmente envergonhados e aguardaram a sombra, dona da voz que os atrapalhara se aproximar. Ernnie McMillan foi surgindo a medida que foi se aproximando dos dois.

-Ah! Granger! – sorriu para menina e voltando-se para o outro, ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Malfoy?! O que vocês-?

-McMillan, como sempre metendo o nariz excepcionalmente grande onde não é chamado. – Malfoy rasgou em sarcasmo e a garota percebeu que o outro monitor cobriu o próprio nariz com a mão. – Esta-... esta  _sangue-ruim_  e eu, estávamos apenas acertando algumas contas.

O Lufa-Lufa voltou-se para a garota como se pedisse uma confirmação da história que ela apenas assentiu com vigor, movendo a cabeça. Contudo a palavra que o sonserino usou para se referir a ela, ainda ecoaram em seus ouvidos.  _Sangue-ruim._ Não sabia o quanto, mas aquilo parecia machucar; e muito. Quis olhar para Malfoy mais uma vez e compreender o que se passava, mas já era tarde. Pode apenas ver de longe as costas do garoto tornarem-se apenas sombras na escuridão do corredor de Hogwarts.

DMHGDMHG

Draco segurou o peito como se tentasse conter os batimentos cardíacos, já preocupado que fosse acordar os companheiros de dormitório, tamanho era o som que seu coração fazia em sua caixa torácica. Puxou a franja para trás com as duas mãos. Aquilo era loucura. O pensamento da boca de Hermione Granger pairando a poucos centímetros da sua, era algo inacreditável que fazia seu estômago dar voltas e voltas, como se estivesse possuído por borboletas invisíveis e monstruosas.

 _Ela sequer resistiu._  Sua cabeça fez questão de relembrar o óbvio: que a grifinória não o afastou enojada ou sequer o acertou com um chute nas canelas ou...

Ao contrário, pensava admirado, ela  _fechara_ os olhos,  _realmente_ fechara, os cílios tremendo para o que viria a seguir.

Esmurrou com certa força o travesseiro de sua cama, caindo sobre ele logo em seguida, o abraçando para enterrar seus rosto na maciez das plumas de ganso. Por que Ernnie-Intrometido-McMillan tinha que aparecer justamente naquele exato momento? Por que ele não apareceu antes para que Draco não pudesse ter segurado  _Hermione Granger_ pelo pulso?  _Por que ele não apareceu depois do beijo ter sido consumado?_ Suplicou o fundo negro e profundo de seu cérebro, já dominado pela Poção do Amor.  _Que sabor teria aquela boca?_

Draco levantou-se num pulo. Precisava urgentemente de  _outro_ banho frio.

**Author's Note:**

> Notenha: Olá, pessoas! Fico feliz que tenham chegado até aqui! por favor, não esqueçam de comentar! É muito importante! Beijos!


End file.
